Beauty and The Beast The Raven and the Bird
by vampangelkai
Summary: Kai a spoild brat is transformed into a beast until he learns to love and be loved in returned. Rei is a lonly person and is looking for love, what happens when the two meet?
1. Forever a beast

**Right...erm, I dont own beyblading nor the story beauty and the beast...got it? Good :]**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Forever a beast...

Once upon a time, there was a young handsome prince that lived in a beautiful castle. The prince was Kai Hiwatari. He got what ever he wished for in mer seconds of asking for it, if he did not get what he asked then there will be punishment to give of.

The prince lived and easy going life, he grew up with greed, he showed no emotion when his parents past. But he needed a wife to become king, therefore he asked for the most beautiful in the land to come, though none seemed to satisfy the prince.

Months past since his parents death and it was the eve of Christmas day and in a matter of weeks he will become 20 years old. During this Christmas event he wanted everything as usual, his excuse was, he wanted them to show their love for their highness.

It was now past midnight on Christmas eve, making it Christmas day. The prince insisted on getting his presents, but before he could open one of the presents, a loud knock was heard at the door. It was loud but the Prince ignored it, he had just opened his first present, a large and beautiful fiery red bird, which he immediately named Dranzer.

The knocking got louder and the prince was getting angry at the fact that his Christmas was being interrupted, he pushed past his savants that had moved to open the door aside, and flung the door open violently.

There stood an old hump-backed and wizened woman, in the snow, to the prince she was disgusting. The woman lifted one eye up toward his face, and, slowly bringing her aged hands up, asking the prince for help

" Young Prince Hiwatari, I am in dire need of shelter from this bitter cold, and all I have to offer in return of some shelter is a single red rose. "

the prince sneered at the old woman, repulsed even more by her deformed and shrivelled look.

" How dare you approach my castle! How dare you interrupt my Christmas!" he spat out coldly towards the woman.

"Please, Prince…your highness, please accept this rose, and let me stay, even if it is only in the stables...that will do for me" the old woman continued to plead.

"No! Get away from my castle, leave me in peace, you old hag! Or I will send you to the dungeons" the prince gave her a ice cold glare before turning back towards his castle.

But the prince hadn't even taken one step back into his castle. A blinding light filled the door, blocking out his surroundings almost blinding him.

"So, the rumors are true my dear prince. That you would turn even the most unfortunate of your kind out to a stormy night such as this. You are not loved, most vain and un-honourable I have ever met. There is nothing in your heart but hate and greed. But I must admit all humans do have the chance to change..."

The voice now surrounding the prince was pure and high, laced with power. Turning his eyes toward the light, this had caused him to squint, he looked upon a tall, beautiful and regal looking woman. Her eyes bored straight through him, into his soul. This was the same creature that had asked for shelter from the storm, but now she was a beauty none the less.

"Please, if I had known..." the prince started to beg but was cut off.

"Known! Known what? That I have this power, and that I was beautiful? That I could crush you where you stand? That I could easily take you life?" she spat at him like he had done to her before.

"Please! I apologise! Come inside and…" the prince trailed off at the unchanging look upon her face.

"And what? You'd dazzle me with your wealth or your material possessions! I am not interested in anything like that young prince, I want personal penance." she stated purposely.

"Personal penance…? No! What do you want from me!" the prince panicked.

"Your penance is your humanity. Until you change, until you learn to let love and kindness into your heart, and for you to show that same love and kindness, your humanity will never be returned to you. You will spend your days as a fearful beast, with your subjects beside you, they will suffer the same fate, for not standing up to you." she intoned calmly.

"No! You can't! "

"Yes, young prince, I can. However, I can give you some help, and some warning. It is very possible for you to change, for you to break this curse and regain you humanity. But, this opportunity is only open for a short time. You have until this red rose that I offer you dies on you 21st birthday it will completely withered, you have until then to break the curse. If you have not learned to love by then, you will forever remain a beast..."

Her voice faded as did the light around him did. The woman had gone.

The prince gave a sudden scream of pain as he felt his body rearrange itself. His shape contorted, his limbs lengthening, sprouting fur. He grew fangs, and horns, and claws. Lost in his own transformation, he didn't notice his subjects in the same state, changing into their own accursed shapes. He stumbled through the door as the white stone darkened, as his beautiful castle changed into a hideous mockery.

His roar of anguish and anger and pain echoed around the whole land and forest. He was now a beast

* * *

Thought i'll do something different :P Read and review if you wish


	2. The beutifulest in the village

**Chapter 2 - The beautifulest person in the village**

* * *

It had been months since the so called 'abandoning' of the castle took place, Autumn was now coming to an end. The sun had only risen a short moment ago. The small French town was just opening up for the day, it was becoming alive. The baker opening his shop, the smell of fresh bread filled the street, market stalls already full of people wanting to buy things. Even the hair salon was fairly busy at such a time.

Rei Kon came out of his house, one were he lived with his father with. He had let out his long jet black hair; he didn't feel like tying it up at all today. Rei bid his father goodbye, chuckled as he heard a groan, knowing his father has yet to sleep considering he was doing his invention all night. Rei left eagerly, knowing were he wanted to go.

Rei put some of his hair behind his ear, he was getting stared at once more, waver it was the lustful looks of the males or the jealousy of the women. Rei was neko-jinn and was said that he was gay. Which of course was true, but had never said out loud.

Rei took in a deep breath and continued to walk, looking down at his finished book in hand. He walked into the book store happily, the one place he felt at best from, were he could read books about adventure, romance and of fantasies, he had read nearly all the books in the shop.

Rei knew people thought he was strange, he never hunt or went to the lodge for beer. Rei was the most beautifulest person in the whole village, everyone knew it, it just didn't made sense why he never showed an interest in anyone or why he was yet to be married.

"Back again so soon I see, what can I do for you today?" the book store owner asked, walking towards Rei slowly as his legs were now weak due to his age.

"I don't suppose you have anything new?" Rei said, knowing he had read the majority of the books already in the shop. He was constantly asking when the latest book would be in. Rei bit his lower lip hoping there was something new

The shop keeper laughed and continued "Not since when you asked last my boy."

Rei handed the man the book he borrowed the day before and sighed. He then began to search the shelves. He scanned them quickly before finding the one he wanted, the one he loved the most.

"Then it doesn't matter, I'll just borrow this one once more." Rei said, happy

The shop keeper raised two of his eyebrows. This boy would be the death of him. Not a day went by with out him coming in to return a book and take out a new one. It was still quite a comfort to the old man, who had fewer and fewer customers each year.

"That one! But I'm sure you have read it already. Yes, I'm quite sure, you've read it seven times to be précised!" the old man said, chuckling.

"I know" Rei smiled brightly "but it's by far my favourite. Far off places, dangerous creatures, and a prince in disguise, love at first sight!" Rei stated, in a slight world of his own whilst holding the book to his chest as if it was like a treasure.

"Well, if you like it that much, keep it, no one else takes it out." the shop keeper told Rei happily, he was happy the boy had such a smile on his face

"Oh…but I couldn't possibly..." Rei started.

"But I insist!" the shop keeper stated, determined to show one of his few loyal customers some kindness.

Rei thanked the man repeatably before leaving the shop and continuing back up the street. He opened the book and started to read the familiar opening passage. He would never get tired of this book. He carelessly walked, avoiding splashes of water as people cleaned their homes, letting his senses take over him

Still in a world of his own, Rei didn't flinch when a sound of gun fire by the hunting lodge was shot.

Bryan stood feet planted firmly as he took aim and blasted an unsuspecting bird. His shot was perfect, as usual, and the bird hit the ground fast as Bryan's second hand man, Ian, went ran forward eagerly to catch the bird in a sack. But as usual, he missed the bird completely. Bending over, he picked it up and sheepishly stuffed it into the bag as he began to praise Bryan and his ego.

"Wow, that had to have been the greatest shot ever, Bryan" he gushed, dragging the sack back towards the hunting lodge. "You are by far the best"

Bryan laughed, full of pride and vanity, as Ian continued.

"There isn't an animal alive that could escape you, or a single person that matter that would want to" Ian had chuckled out as he continued toward the lodge.

"I know" Bryan added, his voice was deep and held a strong accent. He stopped then and, putting his hand on Ian's shoulder to direct his line of sight, he continued "And I deserve the best" Ian nodded "And that's the one that is the best." he stated, pointing towards Rei dreamily.

"Rei Kon? The inventor's son? But he's..." Ian was cut off by Bryan.

"The most beautiful thing in this place, in the world even" he stated, matter of fact.

"I know, but..." Ian was again cut off.

"Then that makes him the best. I deserve and will settle for nothing less than that!" he proclaimed firmly, not taking no for an answer.

"Of course, of course, Bryan. I didn't say you didn't deserve the best…" Ian trailed off.

"Then that's what I'll have!" Bryan said over his shoulder as he began to walked after Rei.

Rei had almost left the main part of the village when Bryan had caught up with him. He didn't even pay attention to Bryan at all, ignoring the face that he was there until his book was pulled out of his hands. Not put off by Bryans height or his ego.

Rei spoke with only a hint of annoyance in his voice "Bryan may I have my book back please?"

After carelessly flicking through a few pages, Bryan threw the book away in disgust.

"I don't know why you even bother Rei. Reading isn't the thing people do now a days, they hunt and come to the lodge to drink beer and celebrate over their catch. Why don't we go there now! I'll show you my trophy collection." Bryan said, confidently taking Rei's arm to lead him back down the street wrapping an arm around Rei's waist.

Rei quickly pulled himself "No thank you, Bryan. Besides, how exactly is reading not a thing people do now. It is how you learn. How they become smart" Rei said, picking up his book then continued to walk home.

"That is exactly my point. People start to read, and fill there heads with all sorts of things. Everything gets neglected, like me. Not only that, but it gives people ideas. Like going off to other places, and getting into all sorts of stupid nonsense. It isn't done anymore either, its just stupid ness" Bryan countered, following Rei.

"Well, that is what you think, But I disagree. Bryan. And I have to get home now, my father will be needing me" Rei said, impatience finally becoming clear in his voice.

Ian immediately began to laugh. "Your father, that crazy old loon will never get anything to work..." Ian said through his laughter, Bryan had started to laugh as well, but tried to hold it back.

"My father isn't a loon!" Rei swung around angrily; he was having enough of this

"Yeah, his father isn't as loon" Bryan said, hiding his own laughter by hitting Ian sharply across the head with the back of his hand.

Suddenly, an explosion came from up the path, to Rei's horror smoke could be seem pouring out the chimney of his house.

Rei hurried off, not noticing that Bryan and Ian had both burst out laughing, unable to control it at this point.

* * *

There you go, i'm tired, its like 5 to four in the morning and I've writ three fanfic chapters and there up, I hope you are all happy .


End file.
